


It's You?

by applejuiceandpeach



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiceandpeach/pseuds/applejuiceandpeach
Summary: Bram and Simon don't meet on the Tilt-a-Whirl but instead, Bram gives Simon his phone number after Simon promises not to call him until he's ready, but an event leads to Simon finding out who Blue is.(this is my first Simon vs. fanfic so sorry if it's bad)





	It's You?

All Simon knew in this moment is that he is going to kill Nora. Well, maybe not  _ kill _ her kill her. (God knows he’s just being a dramatic drama kid). Just accidentally let it slip to their parents that it was her who knocked into the Christmas tree last year, shattering their mom’s favorite ornament, not the dog. Simon also knew who Bue was. And Blue knew who Simon was. But Blue didn’t know that Simon knew who Blue was. All because of fucking Nora. 

 

Simon realized his mistake just after he let his nosy sister look at his phone to play music using the Alexa because she left her phone in her room and was too lazy to get it herself. And then Blue texted. And then she pulled up his contact and copied his phone number into her phone and called him. Jesus fuck. And of course she went upstairs to get her phone for that just to spite Simon.

 

Just as the phone was dialing, she asked “Hey Simon, who’s this person in your phone called ‘Blue’?”

 

Simon’s blood ran cold. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

“Blue. They just texted saying something about an English test. And asked how you and your sentence fragments did.” 

 

Just then Simon took into account of the phone dialing. 

 

“Nora what the fuck?” He said, lunging towards her from the other side of the couch, trying to knock the phone from her hand.

 

Just as he made it close to her, he heard a deepish voice come out of the phone, on speaker. 

 

“Bram speaking.”

 

The words rang in Simon’s ears.  _ Bram _ . Cute Bram. Quiet Bram. Soccer calves Bram. Holy mother of fucking shit. It’s Bram. 

 

Simon slapped the phone out of Nora’s hands and hung up, breathing heavy with eyes wide and manic. 

 

“I’m sorry, Si,” Nora said after a minute. 

“Yeah, you should be.”

 

“I was just curious because I know all of your contacts and this one I didn’t know. Don’t know. Who is he?” 

 

“Someone,” Simon said, not angry anymore but just shocked, “I didn’t know who until now” 

 

“Why didn’t you know who it was?” 

 

“Because. I’m going to Nick’s,” Simon stood up abruptly, taking his phone back from where it lay discarded on the couch. 

 

He almost couldn’t handle the fact that he knew. It had taking Blue a long time to finally give Simon his number, but Simon was willing to wait. He was willing to wait for a thousand years if only it meant being one step closer to Blue. Bram.  _ BlueBramBlueBramBlueBramBlueBram _ . The words got lost in his head as he walked to Nick’s house. Blue had trusted him not to call until he was ready. Simon was willing to wait. He would always be willing to wait. 

 

Simon hadn’t realized that he was already in Nick’s backyard, heading towards the basement when he felt something hit him. A soccer ball. Simon hadn’t even noticed that there were three people looking at him from across the lawn. Nick, Garrett, and Bram. 

 

Simon almost fainted on the spot. 

 

“Hey Si, I didn’t know you were coming over,” Nick said, walking over to Simon to retrieve the ball because he knew that the blond-haired boy wouldn’t be able to kick the ball straight towards him. Or even gay towards him. 

 

“I-um,” Simon stuttered, his eyes flying over to Bram who was looking at the grass and shuffling his feet blushing slightly. “I can go.”

 

“No no, stay,” Garrett said, smirking slightly towards Bram. “I’m sure we’d all  _ love _ to have your company.”

 

“Yeah, you can just sit on the chairs until we go inside and play video games, if you want,” Nick offered.

 

Simon hesitated before deciding, “Yeah, okay.” 

 

“Great,” Garrett said, almost too giddily. 

 

Simon sat on the black adirondack chairs with peeling paint that Nick, Leah, and him had sat on so many times before, staring up at the warm Georgia sky and trees on spring and fall days and sipped hot cocoa from on cold winter days. He played a bit on his phone, switching between Angry Birds and Candy Crush before getting bored with losing because he kept glancing up and Bram. Once or twice they made eye contact and Simon quickly looked down back at his phone, pretending to text someone. The third time they met eyes Simon quickly stood up and announced loudly enough for Nick to hear that he was going to the bathroom. 

 

He slipped inside and saw Nick’s mom watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a timeless classic that Nick, Leah, and Simon had all watched together when they were younger. Simon was particularly obsessed with Angel and Spike, though he never admitted it to his friends. 

 

“Oh hi, Simon. I didn’t know that you were here (heere) too,” Mrs. Eisner said, pausing on a clip of the Scooby Gang in the library. 

 

“I just got here a few minutes ago. I was going to the bathroom, if that’s alright with you?” Simon said, mentally cringing at himself. Of course it would be alright with her. 

 

“Oh you go on over then, sweetie. I was just going to tell them that they should come inside now because it’s getting dark so when you’re done washing up you can head right down to the basement.” 

 

“Okay, thank you Mrs. Eisner,” Simon said with a smile. He’s always liked Nick’s mom. 

 

He stood in the bathroom with the door closed and his head against the wall. T _ his is a bad idea  _ he thought, opening the door and heading downstairs to where he heard Call of Duty starting up. 

 

Nick and Garrett were seated on the two gaming chairs that faced the xbox and Bram sat one of the beanbags at the other side of the room. Simon sighed to himself as he made his way over to Bram and sat next to him, taking out his phone immediately. A reflex. 

 

_ What if Nora got the number wrong? What if she copied it wrong?  _ Simon thought, both hopeful and nervous. What if he didn’t want her to get it wrong. What if Cute Bram wasn’t Blue.  

 

There was only one way to find out. Simon shifted so that Bram couldn’t see his screen and started texting. 

 

**Simon: Hi**

 

Almost immediately, Bram’s phone buzzed and Simon’s heart lifted up to his throat, pumping madly. 

 

**Blue: Hi**

**Simon: Whatcha doing?**

**Blue: Nothing really. Hanging out with a couple friends.**

**Simon: Well must be kinda boring if you’re texting me while hanging out with friends**

**Blue: Anything is boring compared to texting you.**

 

Simon blushed, hoping Bram didn’t notice. 

 

**Blue: What’re you doing?**

**Simon: Hanging out with a few friends too. And sitting next to a really hot guy and getting nervous.**

 

Bram cleared his throat, shifting his position a little, obviously a little annoyed.

 

**Blue: Hopefully he’s not hot enough for you to forget about me.**

**Simon: Actually, he’s REALLY hot. I think you’d like him**

**Blue: Maybe.**

**Blue: I have to go now. Bye.**

 

“Don’t go,” Simon said, adrenaline coursing through him. 

“Excuse me?” Bram said quietly. 

“Um, this is-um, well, the thing is,” Simon stayed silent for a minute. “I like oreos”

 

_ “I like oreos _ . _ ” _ That was his fucking chance to be romantic and say  _ “I’m your soulmate” _ but he blurted out something about oreos. Now that he thought about it, it’s a reflection of himself. 

 

“Jac?” Bram said, eyes widening. 

 

“Hi, Blue,” Simon said, smiling faintly. 

 

“You. It’s you. I wanted it to be you,” Bram said quickly, processing the information. 

 

“If you weren’t able to tell, you’re the hot guy I was talking about just now.” 

 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” Bram said, blushing. 

 

“So the thing is, my sister called you earlier from her phone and you picked up and said your name and I heard and she’s an ass and I swear I’m going to kill her later because I know that you wanted to wait but I just couldn’t sit here knowing I’m less than a foot away from the person I’ve been talking to nonstop for the past eight months and I’m sor-”

 

“You don’t need to be sorry. You don’t need to be anything.” 

 

“Okay” Simon said, pushing his glasses up. “Did you suspect it was me?”    
  


“Like I said, I wanted it to be you. I just didn’t know if I was mixing up who I wanted it to be with who it would’ve been. I’m glad that I wasn’t wrong.” Bram said, meeting Simon’s grey eyes. “Did you know it was me?” 

 

“No. I mean, you never really talk. Not that that’s a bad thing. It kinda made me want to be inside your head. I had this theory that you’re really funny but keep to yourself. I guess I wasn’t wrong, if our emails and texts prove anything. I also called you ‘Cute Bram’ inside my head. I hope that’s not weird.”

 

“No, Simon. Definitely not weird.” 

 

At that moment, both Bram and Simon smiled at each other, ignoring the sounds of video-game shooting in the background and were happy. They were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote but I actually love Nora and I don't think she would actually do this but like I had the idea of Simon accidentally finding out and ya'know it had to happen somehow.


End file.
